Eliza
"insert quote here" Basic Information Full Name: Eliza Silverstorm Age: 19 Race: Changeling Class: Warlock Occupation: Adventurer Affiliations: All-Pro Adventurers, Paradigm Shifters, The Resistance (Sharn) Background A changeling Warlock from a world separate known as Lareta. Drawing from the power of the Feywild, she is able to blast her foes with arcane energies. It is said that some are driven mad when coming into contact with the power of the Fey. Primary Role: Striker - Can deal out a lot of damage against one opponent in a short amount of time. History of Eliza Silverstorm Born In the empire of Emertz the young princess is born, The name of this child is Eliza Silverstorm. The city rejoiced and celebrated the birth of this child. The king of Emertz, King Veretic’s brother King Sombra’s Empire Polestia also rejoiced along with the Empire of Emertz. King Sombra has just recently produced a son, Prince Lucas Redribbon. Prince Lucas is a couple years older than Eliza and has taking a liking to Eliza becoming very close to her. Childhood ''' Eliza is 6 and Lucas is 8 at this time, word of the birth of Eliza has gone out around the world of Lareta, the neighboring planet of Eberron. Emertz and Polestia enemy’s empire has heard word of this as well, the enemy King Comtes’ empire Rawland. King Comtes has been quite for a while, no wars no fight outbreaks. He decided to take this opportunity to attack Emertz while its’ guard is down. King Comtes has been training and gathering troops for this moment. '''Eberron During this battle even though both empires were highly advanced and extremely modern they could not take the weight of the Rawland Empire attacking them. Both King Veretic and King Sombra decided it was the safest thing to do was send both Princess Eliza and Prince Lucas to the neighboring planet Eberron. It will take about a day to get there in a normal capsule, but because of the advancement in technology it will only take a mere hour to get there. So Eliza and Lucas along with an old wise wizard was put into that capsule and sent off to Eberron'.' Arrival As they arrive the old wizard erased both Eliza’s and Lucas’ memories putting them into one of their changing forms, Eliza being a Elidrin and Lucas being an Elf. The wizard then brought them to different parts of Eberron separating them from each other. ' Victory of Emertz and Polestia' As the Empire Emertz and Polestia won the war but at this time Eliza is 15 and has no longer has any memory of Lareta besides the fact that it’s a neighboring planet. No memories of its people neither any memories of Lucas and the Wizard. The Empires in Lareta have rebuilt making things more advanced and more modernized then anything seen in any other planets. Now Eliza is 19 and is adventuring and fighting off all who do wrong with an old friends with the names of Pricilla and Cire. And with some turn of events like visiting the fey world unblocked her changing abilities unlocking some hints of her past. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Adventurers